The devil that the Satans feared
by Sureyexd
Summary: A devil that was long thought dead, returns and changes everything. On the day the Satans first met with him, they reacted in many different ways but mainly... Fear.


**_PROLOGUE:_**

Long ago after the Great War ended, everyone thought he had died along with the 4 Satans and God. But without a body or evidence, no one could possibly prove that he was in fact dead. Not even the new Satans who had been searching for years to find him.

Until now...

Walking down the streets of Kuoh with his hands in his pockets, was a man with the appearance of an 18 year old boy. He had black hair that ended at the center of his back with a couple strands framing his face and sharp glacier blue eyes. He wore a dark blue v-neck shirt with black jeans,black and light blue shoes, and a long black trench coat. And underneath all that, was a body that had been hardened by the heat of battle and shaped to perfection.

Currently he was heading in the direction of the prestigious school known as Kuoh Academy. Reason as to why he was going there, he had no idea. All that he knew was that there was something... no, someone he had to see. Someone that he used to watch over when she was a little girl. Of course she didn't he was watching or helping her because his body was transparent, but he still helped her out when he saw danger coming her way.

And as of right now, said girl was in class 3a sitting next to a girl named, Akeno Himejima. She was the girls Queen, best friend, and vice-president to the club known as, the Occult Research Club.

Both girls were currently in the middle of writing down notes when the girls phone started vibrating uncontrollably. She took her phone to see who it was and seen that she had a new text message, so she opened up the text and it read:

 _"If you want answers as to why you were never in any danger, come with your friends because I know they won't leave your side, and I'll explain everything."_

She closed the phone and put it back in her bag wondering who would send her this message, not to mention how they got her number in the place. This was a brand new phone no one had this number, that was what plagued the girls mind for the duration of class.

Lunchtime soon came around now the girl was said friends walking towards the Occult Research Club still thinking about the mysterious text she received during class, which didn't seem to go unnoticed by Akeno.

"You okay Rias?" Is what she asked the girl who was walking beside her with a distant look upon her face. "You've been seeming a bit off ever since your phone went off in class."

No response.

The group arrived at an old looking school building and went inside. They traveled up a set of steps, and turned to corner walking down a short path, coming to a stop at a door. The girl now known as Rias, opened the door and the group walked inside, only to find a black haired teenage looking man sitting in her chair playing on his phone.

"Is this all of them?" He spoke with a soft, yet firm tone glancing up from his phone, giving a glimpse of his blue eyes.

Instead of a response her Queen Akeno sent a thunderbolt hurtling towards him, he didn't bother moving all he did just was became transparent making the thunderbolt go straight through his body, destroying the wall behind him.

"Try amplifying that attack thousandfold, and maybe, just maybe you might put a scratch on me." He spoke again making his body solid.

Putting away his phone, he stood up from Rias' chair, then vanished. Seconds later he reappeared behind Rias wrapping an arm around her waist and a hand on her mouth before he vanished again with Rias, but this time from the schools campus entirely.

 ** _Unknown Location_**

Reappearing in a dark room the man let Rias go, then snapped his fingers making the lights turn on to reveal an exquisite looking office area with an open bar off to the right. In the back of the room was a long couch and a couple of loveseats with a coffee table in the middle. And sitting behind a marble desk with his feet on the table, and in his hand was a chilled glass of whiskey, was none other than the black haired man who appeared in her club room.

However, before he could even speak...

"How did I get here? Where is my peerage?" Rias was frantically looking around trying to figure out where her peerage was, she even tried to summon her magic circle and teleport out, but no use. "Did you just kidnap me?" She wonders.

"No."

"Then why can't I leave?" She asked, now getting irritated because she couldn't leave.

"You want answers right?"

That seemed to pique Rias' interest, and she went to sit down on the armchair in front of his desk, crossing one leg over the other and folding arms under her breast's.

"First off, can I offer you a drink?"

"With the stressful year that I'm having, make it a double." Rias took him up on his offer only because she was stressed out, not because he was being generous enough to ask. "Thank you." She thanked before taking a sip.

"So Rias, What would you like to know first?"

"Why did you tell me to come with my peerage, if you were only going to take me?"

"I suppose I could've brought them, but this conversation is strictly between the two of us."

"Couldn't I have at least brought my Queen?" Rias wonders as she spun the contents of her glass.

He shook his head and took another sip from his glass before pulling out his phone again, then pressed a few buttons. Seconds later a woman with golden blonde hair that she kept tied in a high ponytail with a couple strands framing her face and a gray pair of semi-rimmed glasses over burning red eyes. She wore a black skirt that stopped under her knees, a white blouse, and black low heeled shoes.

Rias looked at the woman automatically knowing who she was, and thought she was there for her, but what she didn't know was that this blonde woman that was happily standing before them, was really his familiar.

"Nice to see you again, master Issei." She happily greeted spreading her white bat wings, and proceeded to fly towards her master.

"Wait, How do you know my teacher?"

"Simple, she's my familiar. She's the reason why you're as intelligent as you are." Issei answers as the woman comes to a stop and hovered next to him on her knees. "Has Miho been a good little vampire?" He asks petting his familiars head and brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Miho eagerly nodded her head confirming that she had good. Hell, she was always good if it meant that she could feed from the only blood source that could sustain her.

"Mhm... I've been a _very_ good girl master." Miho licked her lips hungrily looking at Issei's arm before she sunk her fangs into his wrists. Mind you she put emphasis on the word 'very' indicating that she hasn't bitten anyone.

"Ok, I can understand having your familiar help me in school, but what about when I was 9 and lost in the forest?"

Issei emptied his glass thinking back to when she was 9. It took him a minute and another drink to remember, but the memory came back to him nonetheless.

"I guided you back to the way you entered to avoid a dangerous beast that lurked in that forest." Issei replies just as Miho had her fill of his blood and letting go of his arm. "Hah... you were such a cute little thing, always wanting to do things on your own." He said with a sigh as Miho then left the room to give them some privacy.

"And I'm assuming that you know what I'm currently going through and what I'm looking at if I go through with it." Rias also empties her glass then set it on the table. "I mean... since it was you that whispered in my ear telling me that it'll all be taken care of."

Issei smiled and held his head down. So she could hear him although she couldn't see, or detect him. However, as quickly as the smile came, it was gone and replaced with a glazed expression.

"Yes, and I'm extremely sorry that this happened to you of all people." He poured himself and Rias another glass of whiskey. "And you're right, I did say it'll be taken care of, and I meant that." He got up grabbing his glass in the process and walking over to a large window. "All I need permission." He said looking out the window. Rias came shortly after he did and turned Issei towards her.

"I'll give you more than my permission, if you save me from this horrible situation I've been put in." It might have been the liquor talking, Rias might have just willingly given up purity to Issei.

"That's just the liquor talk-"

"It's not the liquor, I mean what I said. When you defeat Riser, my body is yours to claim and no one else's. You've at least earned that right for keeping me safe all these years." Rias starts twirling her finger in a circular motion on Issei's chest.

"Heh, it's funny y'know." He chuckled closing his eyes. "Over the 9 years I've been watching you, protecting you, I never expected these feelings to happen between us."

He then grabbed her hand and held it for a couple of minutes before bringing it up and kissing it. To be honest, that's what Rias wanted. Even though she was a high-class devil, she still was just your average teenage girl that wanted someone to love her for who she is and not for some silly fucking title.

"How would you like if I joined this establishment with you?"

The thought of having Issei next to physically instead of just a transparent version of him, thrilled her to no end. Inside she was jumping for joy, and on the outside she had a blissful expression plastered on her face.

"Issei, that sounds delightful." Rias said with a loving smile on her face.

The two then stood by the window gazing out at the sunset and ocean view. One thing that Rias knew, was that she didn't have to feel like nobody was listening to her again.

So for the rest of the day while she was at Issei's house, Rias spent learned of his background. When he told her that he was one of the survivors of the Great War, she did believe him at first, but he revealed to her all his scars or memories as he called them, and explained the history behind each of those scars.

 ** _Scene Break..._**

The next day as he said he said he would, Issei signed up for school and was now walking in the gates of Kuoh Academy with his hands in his pockets and Rias on his arm.

Many of the students were having mixed emotions about seeing this new guy walking with Rias. Shock and awe was coming from the girls, while the few boys had angered and jealous expressions plastered.

But only two idiots who no one really paid attention to, thought that it was a good idea to voice their opinions about the true meaning of perfection who called himself Issei.

However, before they could even get a word out, three pissed off devils stood in their path.

"Get away from the President, dickface!"

Was the threat of a girl with short white hair with a black cat hair clip holding it back and golden yellow eyes. She stood at around 5" foot in height and she spoke with a monotone voice. This was Koneko Toujou, the Rook to Rias Gremory.

"She's free to go if she likes, but I don't think she will." Issei replies tilting his head while closing his eyes hunching his shoulders. "Not get away from me before I snap you like a twig, kitty cat." He coldly said walking past the white haired Rook and into the school.

When Issei and Rias was inside the school building, it was the same as when they were outside, except there was no boys claiming that Issei came there for the sole purpose of stealing their women from them. Not that they were there's anyway.

As they were walking towards their class, Rias turns to Issei and kisses him on the cheek telling him that she has to take care of something and she'll see him in class.

Issei continued walking until someone placed their hand on his shoulder stopping him before he went into the classroom. When he turned around to see the person who put their hand on him, he saw a girl with messy brown hair and a pair of pink spectacles over light green eyes, wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform.

"You're not from around here are you?" She spoke with curiosity in her voice.

"Silent type, huh? Those are always the ones who cause trouble unintentionally." She said.

Issei was just standing there looking at her like she lost her mind. He wasn't the silent type, he just didn't feel the need to spark a conversation with the brown haired second year girl.

Inside of the classroom, the students were peeking through the small window on the door and putting their ears to the door to hear what the two were talking about. But when they saw him turn around and walk away from her, they frantically made their way back to their seats before he entered the room and introduced himself.

"Hey, names Issei Ba'al."

Issei introduces himself with a bored like tone, which caused for the girls to squeal. After he introduced himself, the teacher asked the class if they had any questions for him, and surprisingly everyone's hands went in the air. He looked around the room with squinted eyes wondering which one he would give the opportunity of asking her question.

"You there. Name and question."

The one he was currently pointing to was a girl with jade green hair and matching eyes. Her name was...

"Verrine. Why did a handsome man such as yourself enter this establishment? Was it so you can claim as many of-"

"Let me stop you right there. Verrine was it, Yeah it's no fun to claim something that I haven't earned. So until then, the answer is no."

Hearing that response come from Issei's mouth, made the girls want him more than they already did.

The next person he pointed to was a girl with light purple hair, purple eyes, and a body similar to Rias, except for her breast weren't as big.

"Name and question."

"Kimiko, but you can call me Kim." She begins as she continues to sketch. "How did you get so muscular, I mean you look like one of those professional fighters on television."

"Hmm, How should I answer that?" Issei says gaining a thoughtful expression. "Year's of breaking down every muscle, and reforging them stronger than they were before."

"Alright Mr. Ba'al, please take the empty seat next to the window."

Nodding his head Issei went to his seat where he placed his elbow on the desk, while leaning on his hand. Class soon started to progress as normal once everyone was in their respective seats. Rias had just came in right before the teacher Ms. Miho, took second attendance.

 ** _Scene Break..._**

Classes were now ending and everyone was packing up, including Ms. Miho. When the bell rang, the students all exited the room one by one going their separate ways. Except for two devils and a familiar, they were still in the classroom.

"Sorry about earlier." Rias apologizes for what her Rook had said to him this morning.

"Hey, never apologize for something you didn't have a part in." Issei waved off the apology and stood up before offering his hand to Rias, who gladly took it and stood up in front of him. "It'll only give that person the opportunity to fuck up again." He finished.

All this advice he had been giving her, was to make her a better King to her peerage. Not only that, but to also be an honest leader to her clan.

See Issei excelled in giving positive advice and wisdom to those he showed himself to, but he was never good at taking his own advice, nor did he ever listen advice those people gave to him.

"Since you're giving me all this advice to make me a great leader..." Rias begins as they made their way to exit of the classroom hand in hand. "... listen to mine and return home. I know you told me that it's a risk going back into the Underworld, but..."

"But you don't want me killing anyone in the process."

"Precisely, I don't want the man I love to be a wanted criminal." Rias said agreeing with Issei.

But it was true, she didn't want him to cause endless bloodshed then become a stray devil because then she would have to...

"Don't worry my princess, I'll keep a level head as long as they don't say something to royally piss me off." Issei said easing the fears that were starting to build up inside of Rias.

As the two exited the building, they ventured over to her clubhouse so she could proceed to do her devil duties. Issei for the most part just leaned against the wall on his phone while Rias issued out contracts.

After the contracts were given out and it was just Rias and Issei, the two sat on the couch... well Rias sat on the couch, Issei however just laid on her lap looking up at her thinking of how beautiful she was in his eyes,while she carded her fingers through his hair.

They were in a comfortable silence, until...

"Are you expecting someone?" Issei suddenly asked out of the blue. He had felt an enormous amount of power coming towards them.

Rias shook her head indicating that she wasn't expecting anyone. But then he thought about it, none of her friends weren't as strong as this person was, so it couldn't be any of them.

And then they appeared.

"Rias step away from this man he is extremely dangerous." Sirzechs orders with an authoritative tone.

"Damn, does anyone actually ask what you want?"

Rias shook her head, causing for Issei to sit up from his laying and stand up narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you here, Ba'al?" Sirzechs demanded to know, but what he wasn't expecting was for him to flip the script and turn things around on himself.

"How can call yourself a Satan, when your own Queen tells you what to do, how to do it, and when to do it." Issei said scowling. "A perfect leader gives the orders, not take them, right Falbium. Now state your business and leave."

That statement was mainly directed towards Sirzechs. But Falbium couldn't disagree with Issei, the leader is supposed to be fearless and rules with an iron fist, not take orders from your wife/Queen. But of course, Falbium said nothing.

"Alone with my sister, not a chance."Sirzechs boasted proudly. "Over my dead body will she ever be alone with the likes of you!"

Issei then flared his power and said...

"That can be arranged. Does anyone else have a problem with me being with Rias?" He calmly asked looking at the three others who hadn't said a word, making them have a chill go down their spines.

"Nope, I'm smart not an idiot. I'm just here to give you a set of Evil pieces." That's what the green haired devil said tiredly, looking like he just woke up from a nap. He then hand Issei a black cloth-like sack

"I may not be the smartest or best looking, but I know when not to challenge someone who could kill me in less than a second... I'd just send my soldiers to do it." Falbium quipped.

Sirzechs just sighed and shook his head. He looks at his sister Rias who was sitting there silently not even bothered by the commotion he had started, she was only paying attention to Issei with a smile on her face.

The next thing Sirzechs did was stand down, there was honestly nothing he could possibly do to keep Issei away from his sister. But little did he know, the man who's standing before him has been with his sister since she was a little girl.

"Alright, you've said your piece. Now could you please leave my clubhouse." Rias politely asked getting up from the couch, walking over towards Issei and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nodding their heads, the 4 Satans left from the club room leaving Issei and Rias alone once again. And now that they were alone, Issei put a privacy spell on the room so no one else would intrude on the comfortable silence that they had before the Satans showed up.


End file.
